


Whenever you want it

by HanHanTheGreat



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Almost smut, Angst, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Like Borderline Smut, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Some Fluff, just a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 22:02:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12262938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanHanTheGreat/pseuds/HanHanTheGreat
Summary: They've been dancing around each other since their mission in South Ossetia. Grant can pinpoint the moment he realized he loved Leo Fitz. Leo can do that to.But what surprises Grant is that Leo is the one holding back.





	Whenever you want it

**Author's Note:**

> My first Fitzward fic. Hope you enjoy.

Grant Ward can pinpoint the moment he realized he was in love with Leo Fitz. It was in South Ossetia, when Fitz looked at him with such seriousness, and stated that he wasn't going to leave Grant behind. The look Leo gave him is what really did it.

He loves Fitz, he tells himself that. Just himself. No one else knows, because how does a specialist with little to no social skills and a... 'small' temper fall for a engineer with an even bigger temper that he can't even understand half the time?

No, it doesn't make sense to him either, but he just accepts it.

"Fitz, if your not going to use it, put it away! What if someone knocks it off the table?" Simmons exasperated.

"It might get a little scratch. Which, yes, I'd be furious about, but no permanent damage. And besides, I am using it." Fitz told her, taking the pistol from her hands.

"Doesn't look like it." Simmons dedpanned, raising an eyebrow at him.

Fitz was about to counter her statement when he noticed Ward at the door to their lab.

"Ward. Lovely seeing you. What do you need?" Simmons greeted him, polite as always.

"Coulson sent me looking for you. Says he needs a rundown on something for our next stop."

"What was this 'something'?" Simmons asked, now intrigued.

"I couldn't even try to pronounce it." Ward looked at her, giving a small, barely visible shrug. She just nodded and started to move.

"Come on, Fitz." She waved at him, and he started to move, too.

"Actually, he said he only needed you." Ward interrupted her. Fitz now just stood awkwardly.

"Oh." She seemed surprised. "Alright. I'll be back soon, then. And Fitz, put the gun away." Fitz now realized he was still holding the night-night gun in his hands. She left the lab, heading towards the stairs. This left the two men alone in the room.

"Right. Well, I must get back to work, Ward." Fitz started after a minute of a silence edging on awkward.

"Oh, of course. Can I ask you something first?"

"Yes?" Fitz' curiosity raised.

"You lose that extra ounce yet?" His tone almost sounded teasing as he nodded to the gun.

"Not yet, agent. But if you'll let me work now, I'll try to." The edges of his lips quirked up slightly, trying to tease back, not really sure if it was working.

Grant opened his mouth to say something else, but closed it. After a second, he opened it again.

"I'll leave you to it."

\---

Later that night, Fitz found himself in the kitchen, looking for something caffinated to keep him awake. He had work to do. But looking through the cabinets, he didn't find anything other than coffee, which he wasn't a really big fan of.

"Fitz?" A voice sounded behind him. He twisted his body to see who it was, even though he could already tell by the voice.

"Yes?" He asked. Ward stood in the doorway with an almost confused expression.

"What are you doing?"

"Looking for something that'll keep me awake. Do we have anything on this plane besides coffee?"

"It's almost midnight."

"If you're complaining about me still being up, I'll have you know that I have important work to do. And besides, you don't really look like you've been to bed, either." He gestured to Wards attire, he was still wearing jeans with one of his infamous black tees.

"Just saying. You need sleep."

"So do you."

"I don't sleep very much."

"That makes two of us."

Instead of arguing further, Ward just quirked an eyebrow and continued into the kitchen, heading for the coffee machine.

"You were literally just saying that it was almost midnight."

"Oh, be quiet."

Fitz rolled his eyes.

"What are you doing up, anyway?"

"I was gonna go at the punching bag, but if you're in your lab then I won't."

"I can always just close the door."

"Nah, you don't have to. I'll find something else to occupy my time with."

"How 'bout I clean up my lab and we play one of those card games you like so much?" Fitz suggested, his face heating up just the slightest bit. He was glad the kitchen lights were dim, it made it less noticeable.

Ward hesitated. "Sure." He said after a minute. "I'll be waiting in the lounge."

Fitz nodded, then went off to put all his things away. Admittedly, it took him longer than he would've liked, but eventually he made his way back upstairs.

He found Ward sitting in one of the chairs with a card deck in front of him and a mug of what Fitz assumed to be coffee, and a bowl of pretzels sitting off to the side.

"What do ya wanna play?" Fitz questioned, taking a seat and putting a pretzel into his mouth.

"Whatever you want. Though, I think it's a bit late for poker." Ward smiled slightly.

"Are you teasing, Grant Ward?" Fitz mocked. "I'm shocked."

"Be quiet. Pick a game." Fitz smiled fondly.

In the end, he settled on go fish. Which Ward pointed out was a children's game, but played anyway. Almost half an hour went by of the two just muttering "go fish" and "screw you".

They were fast games. Fitz won all but one. Ward was very happy when he finally managed to win.

"This is actually a card game for children and I still managed to beat you. Grant Ward, S.H.I.E.L.D specialist, lost several times to me, at a children's game." Fitz rambled with content, his face wore a smile that didn't all the way reach his eyes, but close.

Grant watched his lips as he pushed another pretzel between them. He looked at Fitz' eyes, which were trained on his deck. God, was he about to make a stupid decision.

"Hey, Fitz." He leaned forward so that his arms were resting on the table, leaning ever so slightly into Fitz' side.

"Yes?" He questioned, eyes coming back up from his deck. If he noticed how close Ward was to him now, he didn't say anything.

Ward hesitated again- he really shouldn't make a habit of that- closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened them again, Fitz was watching him intently. "Can I- can I kiss you?"

Fitz' happy smile dropped almost instantly. Very quickly, he went even paler than he already was and then a bright pink color took over his face and neck. He opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out.

"Fuck." Ward whispered to himself. "I'm- I'm sorry. I just thought that maybe you'd like to. I mean, um..." Ward stuttered out. "You know what? I think I read the situation incorrectly. I'll just... go..." He started to get up when Fitz' hand shot out to grab his wrist.

"No. No, you're not reading anything wrong. I just, um, just... I didn't think you were into guys. Even then, I didn't think you'd be into me." He paused. "That does mean you're into me, right?"

"Yeah. Yeah I am."

"Oh. Oh, good. I mean, yeah, you can kiss me. I want you to. Um..." Fitz stood, too, and looked up at Ward, waiting.

Ward smiled and put an arm around Fitz, his other arm sliding up so he could cradle Fitz' jaw. Slowly, carefully, he leaned down to kiss the scottish man.

Their lips connected for only a moment, Ward didn't want to push Fitz too far. But as soon as Ward pulled away, Fitz' hands sprang up around his neck and pulled him back down.

The second time their lips touched was longer. More heated. Fitz kissed him roughly, which he was surprised about. The arm that was around Fitz' back was now on his face, too.

When they broke apart this time, both were a little breathless. Ward moved his head so that their foreheads touched. Well, more like Wards nose against Fitz' forehead, but it was close enough.

"I'll put away the cards and then meet you in my room." Ward breathed out.

"Right. But meet me in my room. I'm at the end."

"Mhm." Ward moved to collect the stuff off the table, putting everything where it belonged. The cards in a drawer in the lounge, the mug and empty pretzel bowl in the kitchen. Then he headed to Fitz' cabin.

He entered after a small knock to alert Fitz of his presence, then opened the door to see Fitz on the small bed about a foot and a half in front of him. When did these cabins get so small?

Fitz smiled at him slightly as he closed the door behind him. Ward stood there, not entirely sure what to do next until Fitz reached around him to lock them into the small- very small- cabin together.

"You gonna sit down, or...?" Fitz started.

"You gonna ask me to?" Ward said back.

"Who said anything about asking?" Fitz pulled at Wards shirt, and Ward stumbled just a bit before sitting down next to the curly haired man.

Fitz kissed him again, as rough as the last one, and let out a small groan. Ward felt heat run down his body at that.

Ward broke the kiss to look at Fitz' shirt, starting to loosen the tie.

"You're so beautiful, Leo."

"Mhm." Fitz agreed in a sigh.

Ward pecked his lips a couple more times before moving on to the buttons of Fitz' shirt. He made quick work of them while being careful he didn't ruin it. And as soon as the buttons were all undone, onto the floor it went.

Fitz tugged at the hem of Wards t-shirt, pulling it up enough to expose his abdomen. Ward pulled it the rest of the way off and let it join Fitz' button up.

Fitz drew in a breath and rubbed his hand over the tan skin. Of course he had seen Ward shirtless before, there have been multiple times that he'd train without one on, and the training area was right outside the lab.

What surprised Ward is that Fitz dipped his head in to kiss the middle of his chest, then trailed kisses slowly over to one side, where he took one of Wards nipples into his mouth and started sucking slowly.

Ward let out a low moan at the heat of Fitz' mouth.

He pulled Fitz' face up to his to kiss him again. Then, he moved so that his mouth was on Fitz' neck. He kissed softly, then nipped, but not hard enough to leave a mark, he didn't want the others knowing.

He could feel the bulge in Fitz' pants as the younger male moved to straddle him.

Ward began to pull off Fitz' undershirt.

"Grant..." Fitz moaned quietly. Ward shivered. He'd heard Fitz say his first name plenty of times before, but now it made him feel something greater. The shirt came off, and Ward barely noticed, but he could've sworn Fitz moved away from him slightly.

Grant put his hands on Leo's sides, smoothing over the soft skin until he reached his hips. Then, he slowly moved one hand to Leo's thigh, and the other slightly cupped over the buldge in his pants.

Leo froze. His whole body tensed when Grant touched him there. He broke their lips apart and avoided eye contact with the taller man.

"Leo...?" Grant questioned. His hand moved up to his face, instead. "What's wrong?"

"This is going too fast. I didn't mean for this to happen." He wrapped his arms around his torso, trying to cover up what he could.

"Leo." Grant moved Leo's head so their eyes would meet. "There something else bothering you, I can tell."

Leo deflated even more. "Damn specialist training." He muttered under his breath, barely loud enough for Grant to hear.

"What's wrong?" Grant asked again.

"This. I can't... I can't have sex with you."

"Why?" Grant pushed. He knew he shouldn't, but he wanted to know what was making the engineer upset.

Leo was silent for a long minute.

"I... I was in a relationship once. It didn't end well." Leo told him, like that was a good enough answer.

"You don't have to tell me, but I'm pretty sure there's more to that story."

Leo looked at him and swallowed, tears collecting in the corners of his eyes.

"He'd... We'd have alot of sex. But it was always too rough. I never really wanted it, but..."

"Did he force you?" Grant asked almost immediately.

"I never said no." Leo dropped his gaze to Grants chest.

"But you never said yes either. That still counts."

"It's just... it's been years. It happened before I even met Jemma, I thought..." He swallowed again. "I thought I was over it. I thought I could do this with you and not even think about it. But then you touched me there, and it all came flooding back at once."

"Hey." Grant gently cupped his cheek. "Alot of people don't ever get over that kind of stuff. That's fine. But you don't have to worry with me. I'll never force you to do anything you don't like."

Leo nodded. "Then can we just... lie here?"

"Yeah. Of course. But pajamas might be a good idea first?"

Leo looked down. Both of them were still in their jeans.

"Yeah, good idea. Can you, um...?" Leo made a little motion with his hand.

"Yeah, yeah." Grant turned his head so Leo could change with no one watching him. After he was done he tapped Grant on the shoulder to let him know it was okay to turn around. Grant looked back at Leo who was now wearing flannel pajama pants and the undershirt he'd thrown off awhile ago.

Grant smiled at him before taking off his pants, leaving him in his boxers. He then pulled on the t-shirt he'd been wearing before and pulled back the covers on Leo's bed. Climbing under them, he pressed himself near the wall as Leo lied down next to him.

He wrapped an arm over the smaller man. "Is this good?"

"Yes. This is fine." He kissed Grant gently one more time. "Goodnight, Grant."

"Night, Leo."


End file.
